


伊甸园

by Ashley_wynn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bamf theseus scamander, M/M, Remix, newt is so cute, 车车车车车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn
Summary: 某天忒休斯意外得知自己的弟弟在情趣用品店做兼职。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 鸣谢：维兹兹劳斯，物羽劳斯，基甸劳斯，Mia劳斯，杯劳斯，13劳斯以及喵喵锤劳斯。
> 
> 一章一个劳斯，来盲狙吧！

得知纽特在情趣用品店打工一事纯属偶然，若不是因为审问倒卖古董的黑巫师耗掉了几乎整整一天的时间，直到晚上十点多才发现忘记吩咐手下前往新开的情趣用品店一探究竟，忒休斯也不必踏过那扇粉紫色的唇形大门，进入一个以他的知识并不足以面对的世界。

 

更不用说看到那颗从摆满魔杖状震动棒的货架后探出的脑袋，熟悉的褐发让忒休斯一度以为自己被店里的精油蜡烛辣瞎了眼。

 

但店里的蜡烛似乎没有迷惑心智的作用，至少没有让忒休斯连自己弟弟的脸都认不出。他就这么僵在收银台前，盯着同样愣住的纽特，直到对方的视线移到他手里的东西，忒休斯才从持续的震惊中缓过神来，连忙把抓在手心的椒薄荷味安全套扔到柜台上，假装没有注意到纽特还抱着一箱五颜六色的跳蛋。

 

在一句说来话长后，纽特只用了不到三句话便解释了自己为何出现在这里：一种忒休斯说不上名字的动物只有这店里的老板知道线索，而这个消息需要纽特出卖劳动力来换取，于是白天还是魔法部员工的好弟弟只好每天下午来到整条街唯一一间情趣用品店打工，持续两个月为止。

 

后来他才知道，纽特不仅要熟记各种物件的名字和用途，时不时还得把故障的器具带回家修理。不得不承认，纽特机修方面和他社交能力一样差劲，于是充满羞耻感的用品又转移到忒休斯手上，第二天修好再送走。

 

有一次，忒休斯把一个木箱子带回家，本以为是精密仪器，谁又知道是一个改良过的博格特，可以变成使用者最想共度春宵的那个人，于是整个晚上忒休斯都要接受裸体纽特的性骚扰，后来他终于找到修理办法，但他无论如何都不会告诉别人发生了什么，尤其是真的纽特。

 

再有一次是薰烛事件。谁又能想到鹅蛋似的水晶盒子会装有闻到就让人勃起的香薰蜡烛，忒休斯因此疯了似地冲进卧室，伴随着身下撸动的速度加快，脑海里纽特身着异域服装的样子也愈发清晰。弟弟在身下娇吟连连，有节奏的抽插让他眼角泛泪，嘴唇轻咬，挠人的奶声刺激着忒休斯每一根神经。他做了长久以来梦寐以求又绝不可能的事，将绵黏的精液尽数洒在纽特白皙的肚子和胸前——高潮过后，忒休斯红着脸扯走了床单。

 

希望纽特能够当着自己的面试用情趣用品的想法让忒休斯直骂自己是虚伪混蛋，但总有那么几个特殊的夜晚，他决定将仅存的一丝尊严死死踩在脚下，精油蜡烛的熏陶下，任由自己溺死在和纽特缠绵的无限场景之中。

 

纽特打工的最后一天晚上，忒休斯如往常那样去到店里等他下班，他不放心弟弟夜晚独自走在翻倒巷的街上，尽管纽特不止一次告诉过他，自己是各方面都及格的优秀巫师，而且从情趣用品店出去并不意味着要遭受不公平对待。但忒休斯还是坚持每晚陪他回家，路上也总是没话找话聊，当然少不了最后在门口的拥抱。

 

店里没有见到纽特的身影，忒休斯叫了一声，只听见柜台后面的昏暗房间传来弟弟的回应，他迟疑几秒，思前顾后还是走了进去。


	2. Chapter 2

纽特瘫坐在地上，用仅剩的一点理智思考着他与忒休斯这辈子有一百种可能性进行标记，地点可以是在对方公寓里的浴室、卧室和厨房的料理台上，甚至是首席傲罗的办公桌上，但绝不会是翻倒巷一个情趣用品店的仓库里。可事实狠狠打了他一棒，纽特在最后整理润滑液时，瓶身上没擦干净的液体沾污了他的手指，这直接导致他手滑打翻了用上好琉璃瓶装罐的淡粉色半透明液体，瓶底标签上写着“Alpha信息素”。

 

撒出来的液体在室内快速挥发，占据了倒霉Omega的所有感官，纽特清晰地闻到了香根鸢尾特殊的香气，他知道那是来自于忒休斯的信息素，这让他身体不受控制地燥热起来，上周刚服用的抑制剂没起半点作用，Alpha信息素对于Omega有着强大的吸引力，纽特腿一软直接摔倒在了紫红色地毯上，想抓住什么保持身体平衡的手把架子上的各色情趣用品一同扫到了地上，发出了不小的声响，紧接着，店里传来了忒休斯的喊声。

 

忒休斯寻着声音走进了后方的仓库里，屋内只在头顶有一盏忽明忽暗的小灯，没法照亮整个房间但能勉强辨别出什么东西在哪里，比如刚刚换了个姿势背对着他的纽特。

 

“纽特，你……还好吗？”他注意到弟弟低着头露出了颈后的腺体，那里看起来比平时更红更鼓，充斥在整个仓库里的柑橘香提醒着忒休斯，纽特进入了发情期。

 

“一点都……不好！”纽特咬牙轻喘着回答身后的Alpha。事情远没想象中那么简单，看来那瓶所谓的信息素中还混杂着点其他东西，比如迷情剂之类的。

 

忒休斯用他强大的忍耐力控制住已经被挑逗起的性欲，蹲下身准备扶起弟弟，就在他指尖触碰到对方身体的一霎那，坐着的纽特突然伸出双臂勾住他的脖子攀上了首席傲罗精壮的身体，给了他一个绵长的湿吻。

 

“纽特……”当一个你挚爱的Omega主动发出求爱信号时，忍耐就失去了意义，忒休斯趁着接吻的间隙呼唤着爱人的名字，手掌从背后一路向下，当摸到弟弟的双臀时愣住了。那里没有穿长裤或是内裤，而且还多了一样东西。“这是，狐狸尾巴吗？”说着还忍不住拉着尾巴上下甩动了几下。

 

“别……忒休斯，别动那里…唔……嗯……”纽特红着脸突然呻吟了起来，“那是，仿造的……猫狸子，尾巴……唔……另一端在我身体……里面……”

 

随着哥哥的动作，猫狸子尾巴另一端震动棒又往里深入了点，恰好顶在了他的敏感处，惹得他发出了更为甜腻的喘息声。

 

“看来我有必要买一根回去…”忒休斯轻笑着再往弟弟小穴中插入一根手指，满意地看着纽特身体颤抖着，“这样我回家时一看到你戴着这根尾巴，就知道你发情了。”


	3. Chapter 3

纽特疑惑地抬起脸，即使生理发情和迷情剂的共同作用下让他维持神志已经难于登天，但他觉得还是有必要纠正一下——

 

“用这个是因为……”他咬着牙，又忍过敏感点上一波酥麻的刺感。“这是里面我唯一会用的……”

 

从进入这个仓库开始，忒休斯就感觉脑子不断嗡嗡作响，现在理智更是像被丢进了烧开的坩埚里。

 

他的手指连带着震动棒一同从纽特的穴口抽出，淫水失控地流了下来，沾湿了纽特身下的毛毯。

 

失禁一样的羞耻感和身内蚁噬般的空虚把纽特的身体折磨的通红。

 

他捂住脸，他身体里每一个细胞都逼迫着他向眼前的Alpha投降。

 

“帮我……”

 

下一秒一个更粗的东西猛地顶入，和他被撑开的穴口严丝缝合。又随着小穴的适应，胀得更大了起来。

 

塞满的感觉让纽特小声地喟叹了一声。但很快，没有得到解决的情潮更加猛烈地袭来，纽特生涩而无助地扭动身体，在那滚烫的东西上进进出出地摩擦着。

 

忒休斯的呼吸声在纽特上方停滞了一会儿，像是没想到纽特这么主动。

 

更多的水从穴口涌出，忒休斯用劲地刺得更深，反复地碾压撞击着纽特的敏感处。

 

纽特在炸裂的快感中，模糊地睁眼，抱住了上方的Alpha，扑面的雄性气息是他此刻最好的解药。

 

前端被握住了，忒休斯的手法熟练和老道，每一次粗糙的魔杖茧都恰到好处地按摩过上面的青筋，拇指带着节奏挤压着头部……

 

纽特眼前一白，蜷缩着攀紧了忒休斯，在他两头的折磨中射了出来。

 

当纽特喘息着终于从头皮发麻的快感中缓过来后，他低头看着身体的连接处，才惊觉刚刚忒休斯塞入他身体里的是一个他见过但不熟悉的东西。

 

“怎么是……？”纽特只记得那需要特殊的咒语驱动，可以加热可以变形……

 

“你以为是什么？”


	4. Chapter 4

纽特没办法说那是什么，他根本无法开口，在忒休斯面前说这话耗费了他绝大部分的羞耻心。

 

他选择沉默，在喘息呻吟以及啜泣中沉默。

 

他生涩的身体在本能的驱动下渐渐学会了一些小的技巧，比如说在抽出去的时候放松，又比如说占有他的那个东西一定要顶到某一点。这几乎是让他下意识地开始迎合，腰身在快感的驱使下前后摆动，后穴流出的水泛滥一片，混杂着他浓郁的信息素摧毁着忒休斯辛苦建立的理智。

 

“忒休斯，你进来。”他缠上了踏进这块禁地的傲罗，魔杖被他们丢弃在一边，纽特因为打工穿的学院袍也散开在木质的地板之上。

 

“或许下次你应该穿上短袜和背带裤，这样我们就可以去阁楼，你还记得那里吗？”忒休斯没打算就这么占有弟弟，这个地方当然有更多的方式方法来惩罚他这个不乖的弟弟。比起魔法部那些不痛不痒的通告，这里的东西似乎更适合眼前的小混蛋，他总是学不会不让自己担心。那些该死的通告他替他拦截了四分之三，剩下的四分之一也多半是禁足，他知道小斯卡曼德先生是不太会在意这样的小事的。

 

忒休斯随手拿起个盒子，巫师的小玩意做得远比麻瓜精致，先前那条猫狸子的尾巴就唯妙唯俏，忒休斯甚至想给他来个变形咒，加一对耳朵。

 

而现在呢，他直觉自己找到了个好玩的东西，那些五颜六色的玻璃珠就静静地躺在他的手心里，只是玻璃原本光滑的表面被人特意做成了凸起状，他使了个简单的无声魔咒它就开始震动。

 

忒休斯释放出自己的信息素，两种气味交缠在一起，变为了压断纽特的最后一根稻草，原本释放过的前端又悄然直立，后穴的空虚感已经快要逼疯他，他只能选择寄希望于忒休斯。

 

“求你，求求你忒休斯……进来……”他说的含糊，额前所有碎发都黏到了一起，雀斑在红透的面颊上若隐若现，他哀求，渴求，他已经迫不及待地想要被忒休斯占有。

 

“不要着急，纽特。我告诉过你，一切的等待都是值得的。”玻璃珠被推进了腔道，冰冷的表面和滚烫的内壁形成了鲜明的对比，腔道比体表还要敏感，熟透了的软肉慢慢包裹住这些小东西， 忒休斯的手指会确保它们全部进入那个小口，后一个则将前一个推到了更深处的地方。那一盒珠子全部被纽特贪心的小嘴吞下，他的眼泪混杂汗水，这让他看上去像一条被打捞上岸的鱼。

 

当忒休斯无声地催动魔咒时，他几乎是整个身体都在颤动，凸起的点不均匀地按摩着内壁，把合起来的地方纷纷撑开，它们已经落入了最深处，给予着omega最最疯狂的体验。


	5. Chapter 5

“你……求你了，停下，不行了、”纽特仰头发出一声压抑的呻吟，这些玻璃球体貌似进入的太过了，密集圆滚的球体放肆的碾过敏感点，电流一般的快感堆集在胸口之下，沉甸的重感貌似要找出一个宣泄的口，所有复杂的直接体感惹得Omega发出细碎且高昂的呻吟。

 

Alpha似乎非要跟他作对一般，空气中弥漫的柑橘气息越发浓重，每一个分子无不在忒休斯的脑海内放肆的跳着艳舞，伸出手邀请理智跟它们一起放纵于情欲的欢愉；忒休斯吞咽了口唾沫，眼睛没有从弟弟的蜜穴移开，那些这名Alpha依旧稍微吃惊于纽特身体的忍耐和容纳性，他脑海里残留的色彩幻影无不再次告诉纽特是如何吃下那些五彩斑斓的玻璃珠。

 

“嘘嘘……”忒休斯靠前，“这没什么，你可以做到的，阿尔忒弥斯……”他捧起Omega发烫的面庞，感受着炙热快感蒸腾的放纵，像是鼓励又像是安慰一般习惯性的用高挺的鼻梁轻轻蹭起纽特的鼻梁，他总是很享受看到弟弟面部雀斑因为他这一举动而可爱的变形；纽特眯开一边的眼睛，水光迷糊在幽绿粼粼之上，不满且悠长的发出一声鼻音。

 

“你现在需要的是享受这个过程，我认为，”忒休斯将领带取了下来，“别以为我不知道你想做什么，乖孩子，有的时候不能擅自做出不应该做的事情。”纽特混沌的大脑还没有读懂Alpha话语的背后执行意义，等到他反应过来的时候早已成为猎手的笼中猎物；细瘦的手腕被暗色的领带捆绑在头顶，我和麻瓜用来祭奠上天的可怜羔羊有什么区别，纽特偏过脑袋不愿意去直视兄长那赞许和爱慕的神情。

 

“不应该做的事情多的去了，阿尔忒弥斯，”首席傲罗的拇指底部有层茧子，这是长期举握魔杖的成果，“你居然偷偷跑去了情趣店打工，这是令我无法接受的事情，梅林啊。”忒休斯完全不顾纽特嘴里不成句子的呢喃，他的指尖如同抚摸一件精美的圣似的，虔诚的划过大腿粉红的敏感处，眯着眼睛盯着纽特身体的战栗，更甚至的，如惩罚不听话的孩子一般，将拇指挤进了那被情趣珠子撑到满当的穴口内，防止玻璃珠因为肠道的收缩而被黏腻的挤出。

 

“你还将它们带回家，说句实在话，阿尔忒弥斯，你真的是太令我感到，感到吃惊了。”纽特低声发出一句应答，掺杂着浓厚的哭腔，肠道来自肚子里被外物填满的怪异感觉让他觉得自己和准备产卵的动物没有区别，再加上那些珠子似乎还因为体温而逐渐融化成黏腻湿滑的液体，混杂着发情期分泌出的蜜液迫不及待的往洞口外界涌去。

 

“你有没有想过，其实我并不想绑住你的，”忒休斯绑的很结实，纽特用力了好几次都没有办法将双手从禁锢中解脱，他只能在细碎头发间瞪着双泪眼毫无魄力的盯着他的Alpha，“但是，你想想看，你今晚不小心打翻了Alpha信息素，被迫进入意想不到的发情期。假如，发现躺在地上没有任何抵抗力的你的Alpha不是我，该会是一件多么可怕的事情，你有想过吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

“他们会不顾你的感受操烂你的生殖腔，让你的身体沾染上他们低劣的信息素，使你变成另一个人的附属品。”

 

“这些你有想过吗？”忒休斯又重复了一遍刚才的问话，他骨节分明的手指轻轻在弟弟的乳头弹了弹。

 

纽特倒抽了一口气，敏感的胸部连一丁点的刺激都无法忍受，他刚刚才粗略地尝过一次关于性的甜头，现在正是食髓知味的时候。如果不是被哥哥的领带紧紧绑缚着，他想将忒休斯的双手用按在自己灼热泛红的身躯之上，邀请它们随意享受。

 

忒休斯先主动俯下身亲吻他，纽特情不自禁地配合起来，男人将他的嘴唇吻到红润带着水光才肯罢休，哥哥说：“我是在照顾你阿尔忒弥斯，你也很舒服啊。”

 

纽特愣了愣，忒休斯的话语里像是添加了迷惑人心的魔药，让他深信不疑，蠢蠢欲动。忒休斯是真的在照顾自己、保护自己，无法克制的情潮确实需要一个成熟强大的Alpha来照顾。他甚至觉得哥哥这样绑着自己也是正确的，他这个不听话、被强制发情的Omega就应该被优秀的Alpha狠狠教训一顿。但现下，他考虑的已经不是这个了，他更在乎的是，渐渐因为体温而融化的玻璃珠子已经混合在发情期源源不断分泌出来的淫水当中，并且向外大量涌出，画面如女人诱人的潮吹一般，更是为了即将到来的情事增添了旖旎的色彩。

 

他那适应了异物的骚穴此刻正空空荡荡，饥渴不已。

 

他需要一个Alpha放下绅士风度，来满足他如海般汹涌的欲望。

 

他需要忒休斯，操干他，与他一起，撕下所有矜持漂亮的伪装。

 

“进来，占有我。”

 

忍耐已久的首席傲罗焦躁地扯开自己的领口，他已经为这次性爱做好准备。

 

“宝贝，看着我，好好看着我是怎么操你的。”

 

纽特因为对方的话紧张地屏住呼吸，他庆幸情欲还未冲垮自己的理智，让他能在这么重要的时刻感受到哥哥的温度与渴望。

 

忒休斯扶着硬挺的阴茎径直干入弟弟的小穴时，双方都不由自主地发出一声喟叹，温柔漫长的性爱总是甜蜜美妙的，谁也无法抗拒，两情相悦的人更甚。

 

纽特在快感中丢掉了最后一丝羞怯，他抿着嘴小声地发出猫似的喘息，没有得到安抚而越见肿胀的性器不断与哥哥精瘦的肉体碰撞、连接，那对先前就在发骚发痒的乳头正悄悄地往粗糙的绳结上蹭动，在忒休斯无法分神的时候他学会了自己照顾自己。与此同时，Omega发情期里为交媾所敞开的水穴也正紧紧绞着Alpha炙热粗大的阴茎。

 

男人每一次抽插都像在披荆斩棘，他的武器需要穿过层层软肉的阻碍，那些软肉似乎充满了活性，它们龇牙咧嘴，凶恶放荡，紧咬着男人性器的每一寸，让忒休斯一次次爽到头皮发麻。忒休斯随时都有可能被纽特的身体吮吸到缴械投降，但他不想这么快就结束掉自己与纽特的性爱，他还有更重要的更浪漫的事情需要与纽特共同完成。

 

他努力抑制住自己想要射精的冲动，与心爱的Omega十指紧扣，气息与情感柔情地交缠着，他反复吻着纽特汗湿的脸颊鼻尖，阴茎在对方卸下Omega天生具有的设防之后猛地抵上了一个新的入口。

 

那里更热、更加窄小，连忒休斯轻缓的摩擦也无法承受。

 

阿尔忒弥斯的生殖腔，Omega最为美妙神秘的地方。

 

那片秘密之地最终会成为每一个Alpha的最佳归属。

 

“哈啊爽……别……”纽特红着眼睛柔弱地哭叫着。

 

忒休斯无法在这个时候对纽特心软，他又用性器狠狠地往弟弟生殖腔门外冲撞了几下，散发着优性Alpha迷人的信息素，蛊惑道：“我想操进你的生殖腔，在那里留下精液。”

 

“你会喜欢吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

“我……我喜欢……求你……忒休斯！”

 

纽特哭着叫了起来，这分明就是准许了。Alpha粗大的龟头狠狠顶入了他的生殖腔，同时忒休斯咬住了他后颈的腺体，精液和信息素冲刷进他的体内，柑橘香和香根鸢尾的气息混在一起，简直像是异域风情的催情毒药。纽特紧紧抱着哥哥的身子，指尖在他汗湿的后背上打滑，最后掐进结实绷紧的肌肉里。一瞬间结膨胀的疼痛盖过了快感，但很快含着哥哥一部分的奇异感官体验浮上来，他有一种完全被占有的幻想。

 

拜Alpha的体质所赐，忒休斯的射精还要持续一段时间，结也没那么容易消褪。纽特抽噎着，时不时打一下嗝，努力放松着自己，让它在里面卡得不那么难受。他从自己的高潮中回过神来，身下地板硬邦邦的触感就不太好受了。他不停扭动着。

 

忒休斯察觉到纽特的不适，温柔地问：“不舒服？”

 

“有一些……不，我不是说你。”纽特嘟哝着。忒休斯闷笑一声，就着结合在一起的姿势扶稳他的腰，大腿一用力自己翻身躺下来，把纽特扶在他身上，让他的屁股还紧紧夹住自己的阴茎。

 

纽特不安地动了动，感觉又疼又酸爽，只能找了个舒服的角度坐在哥哥胯上。“要多久？”他问。

 

“有一会儿呢。”忒休斯枕着自己的一只手臂说，好整以暇地打量他们交合的地方，以及弟弟的裸体。首席傲罗皮糙肉厚，躺在薄薄的地毯上也不觉得难受。他的腿大喇喇叉开，欣赏纽特粉粉的乳头，布满痕迹的上身，还有挂满白浊、正在慢慢一点一点消停下去的阴茎。

 

“说起来我一直有点好奇，”忒休斯说，“到底是什么样的人会用椒薄荷味的安全套？不辣吗？”

 

纽特的脸红了起来，考虑到刚才他被操哭的时候已经全身红得滴血，这种红就有点奇异了：“不……辣味是处理过的，薄荷有一点凉凉的感觉，会更刺激阴茎的冠状沟和生殖腔的粘膜，有助于延长勃起时间……不是我也是猜的，我不知道……”

 

忒休斯意味深长地说：“你不知道。”

 

他沉默了一会儿，又问：“跳蛋和按摩棒的感觉有什么不同？”样子活像当年在霍格沃茨那个孜孜好学的三好学生。

 

纽特支支吾吾地说：“跳蛋小……小一点……震动能直接按摩到前列腺的位置，是高强度的刺激，很容易高潮……按摩棒体积大，属于……属于……”

 

“属于你小穴空虚，想被操的那种晚上？”

 

纽特涨红了脸看着天花板，殊不知他仰起的脖颈让刚才哥哥咬的痕迹更明显，身下Alpha的眼睛眯了眯。

 

“那跟我聊聊你的博格特吧。”忒休斯像一个标准的好兄长一样绕过了弟弟不愿回答的话题，伸出一只手温柔地抚摸他的胸口。

 

纽特努力左右旁顾，但下身还被钉在他的阴茎上，这让他脖子转动的角度十分有限。何况忒休斯手指滑过他腹部的感觉很痒，他想缩起来，这就更难不跟他对视了。

 

“好吧，好吧，是你。”纽特自暴自弃了，“而且你还穿着学院袍，赫奇帕奇的那一件。有时候你穿三件套，戴着首席傲罗的徽章，然后我幻想你在你办公室里操我，标记我。”

 

忒休斯的呼吸不容察觉地粗重起来，指腹按压纽特腰臀的力度也加大了：“猫狸子尾巴？”

 

纽特还是嗫喏了一下：“有时候我幻想我是一个发情的神奇小动物，然后你照顾我。”

 

首席傲罗笑出了声：“你确定我不是会把你抓起来放进笼子里，带回魔法部登记？”

 

“那不就接上剧情了嘛。”纽特嘟嘟囔囔地说，“我在你办公室里发情，你穿着三件套，戴着徽章……”

 

这时Omega发现体内的感觉有点不对，那个本应慢慢消停下去、越来越小、让自己满子宫的精液能流出来的玩意儿好像又开始充血了。他坐着的这个Alpha的胸脯起伏也在慢慢加剧，他的瞳孔放大，他舔了舔自己的嘴角，手从抚慰地按摩他的腰臀变成到后面，掰开他的臀瓣，寻找交合处的边缘揉捏。

 

“你你你可不能够！”纽特惊恐地说，“Alpha的脑回路都是怎么回事？怎么没个完了？”

 

忒休斯没理会他的问题，腰上一用力坐起来，纽特呜咽一声往后倒，被一双手臂接住了，搂在自己怀里。他吻着弟弟的唇角说：“我全都答应你。”

 

“我要你答应我什么了？”纽特使劲推着他。

 

“你的幻想。”忒休斯闷声低笑着说，“办公室，淋浴间，厨房料理台。我们都试一次，不是，几次，好不好？学院袍，首席傲罗徽章——你这个虚荣的小坏蛋——没问题，你也满足满足我，穿短袜和背带裤跟我做，好不好？”

 

“我未成年的时候才会那样穿，你这个禽兽！”

 

纽特不太认真地推打着哥哥，忒休斯也不太认真地跟他打来打去。两个人的嘴唇又黏糊在一起，突然仓库外面传来了很响的脚步声，还有情趣用品店老板自言自语的声音：“雷德梅那小子呢？不是说好了他今晚值夜班吗？”纽特吓得整个人都缩紧了，夹得忒休斯闷哼出来，又勃起了几分。他用气声说：“快出来！我们快走！”

 

“出不来，你这样让我怎么出来？”忒休斯握住他的拳头说，“坦白，坦白从宽，我还有最后一个问题要问你！”

 

“你问我什么我都说！”纽特低声尖叫着。

 

“好吧，其实是两个问题。第一个，你是不是偷看到了我办公桌上要来查这家情趣用品店的单子，然后偷偷溜出魔法部用混淆咒让老板以为你一直在这里打工？”

 

被抓了现行的投机倒把分子发疯般地点头认罪，随着老板的脚步越来越近，眼泪都快要下来了。然后他就看到首席傲罗坏笑着说：“第二个，你猜我能不能用结卡着你，带你一起幻影移形？”


End file.
